cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW New Years Bash
New Years Bash is the first NGW's CPV of the year. Its trademark is the 30-Man & 30-Woman Ultimate Elimination which is NGW's version of the Royal Rumble. The winners of these matches will go on to SuperBrawl to compete for the Womens Championship & the World Heavyweight Championship. =Dates & Venues= =New Year's Bash 2005= This event aired from the Target Center on January 29 and featured 8 matches. Results :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Aerith Gainsborough]] defeated Rinoa Heartilly, Usagi Tsukino and Makoto Kino to win the Rumble Roses championship' ::*Aerith pinned Makoto. She & Rinoa attacked the Senshi after the match. ::*Aerith is NGW's first Rumble Roses champion. :*'The Grove Street Gang (Carl Johnson & "Sweet" Sean Johnson) defeated Carl Brutananadilewski & Jet Li to retain the NGW Tag Team Championship' ::*C.J. pinned Carl. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Terry Tate]] defeated Sephiroth, Cloud Strife, and Dale Earnhardt, Jr. in a Fatal 4-way match to retain the Hardcore Championship' ::*Terry pinned Sephiroth after he & Cloud were attacked by Alucard & Bitores Mendez. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Lara Croft]] & Foxxy Love defeated The Hollywood Divas ((Lindsay Lohan & Britney Spears) in a TLC Match to win the Women's Tag Team Championship' ::*Lara grabbed the belts to win. ::*Lara & Foxxy are NGW's first Women's Tag Team champions. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'"Fido"]] defeated Tommy Vercetti and Carl Johnson in the Hell in a Cell Match' ::*Fido pinned C.J. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Ami Mizuno]] defeated Tifa Lockhart & Aerith Gainsborough in a Handicap Tables match to win the Women's championship & The Rumble Roses Championship' ::*This was a set-up invitational for the Womens Title, made by Fredrick, who stated that if Tifa were to appear at the event, when she didn't have a scheduled match, that the Invitational will be set up. It was Ami's idea to include the Rumble Roses Title as well. ::*Ami suplexed Tifa from the top rope onto Aerith who was laying on the table. ::*This event is where Ami Mizuno began her 6 month "Double Title Reign". ::*Aerith set the record for the Shortest Title Reign in a CPV that isn't the Hardcore Title (1 Hour, 36 Minutes, 55 Sec) :*'Jet Li won the 20-Man Royal Rumble' ::*Jet Li eliminated James Bond to win. ::*'Morgan Webb' is the only woman who competed in the Royal Rumble. ::*This is only event that had a 20-Person Royal Rumble. ::*This is Dale Earnhardt, Jr's only NGW CPV appearance. :*'Monty Brown defeated Duke Nukem to win the NGW Championship' ::*Nukem attacked Monty after the match. ::*This is the last CPV for the NGW Championship before changing it to the World Heavyweight Championship, one week later. Royal Rumble Entrants & Eliminations Interesting Facts *Official Theme Song: :"Thoughtless" :performed by Evanescence :from the album Anywhere But Home *This event was sponsored by Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. =New Year's Bash 2006= This event aired on February 25 from the FedEx Forum. It featured 5 matches plus 2 pre-show matches. Results Countdown Showdown Pre-Show :*'Aerith Gainsborough defeated Dixie Clemets, Tifa Lockheart, and Morgan Webb in a Fatal 4-Way match to win the Internet Vixens Championship' ::*Aerith pinned Morgan. ::*These four were the remaining superstars that were part of the 10-Woman Battle Royale, including the eliminated (In Order): Claire Redfield, Stripperella, Kelly Osbourne, Paris Hilton, Rei Hino, and X-Tina Aguilera. ::*'Lindsey Lohan' challenged Aeris for her newly won title. She attacked her after the challenge was turned down. ::*'Aerith' is the only NGW wrestler to win 2 newly created NGW titles in the same NGW event. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Brock Samson]] defeated Squall Leonheart and Tidus in a Triple Threat match to win the International Championship' ::*Brock pinned Tidus. New Year's Bash 2006 :*'Usagi Tsukino & Makoto Kino defeated The Simpson Sisters and Lara Croft & Foxxy Love in a Ladder Match to retain the Women's Tag Team Championships' ::*Usagi & Makoto were in senshi form. ::*Makoto grabbed the belts to win. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Staff|'Jill Valentine]] defeated Theo Clardy in a Steel Cage Match' ::*A mystery man in an Orange Outfit (later revealed to be Maven) attacked Theo, allowing Jill to escape the cage. :*'Ashlee Simpson won the first ever 30-Woman Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*Ashlee eliminated the surprise entrant, Amanda, with help from Hillary Duff to win. ::*This is the last NGW CPV appearances of Videl Satan, Android 18, Shion Uzuki & Claire Redfield. :*'Duke Nukem defeated The Prince of Persia to win the World Championship' ::*Nkem pinned the Prince after he was attacked by Mr. Dream. ::*There was a stipulation in the match that no non-members of D.W.O. may interfere. :*'Tommy Vercetti won the first ever 30-Man Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*Vercetti eliminated Jet Li to win. ::*'Duke Nukem' appeared after the match to mock Tommy's victory. ::*This event marked the debut of John Shaft (Samuel L. Jackson) & Muhammad Hassan'. ::*'Scarlet Spider' was a surprise entrant. ::*This is the last NGW CPV appearances of Jamie, Tidus, Monty Brown, & Coop. Ultimate Elimination Entrants & Eliminations Interesting Facts *The pre-show matches were held to inaugurate the Internet Vixens championship & the International championship. *The pre-show was commentated by NGW Commissioner Theo Clardy. *This event marked the debut of NGW ring announcer Diane Buffer. *This is the first year that 30 wrestlers compete in one match. *This is the first year that a total of 60 wrestlers competed in two Royal Rumbles--known as the Ultimate Elimination--where they participate by gender. *This is the first NGW CPV where another CAW fed, CCW, is involved. *This was the first NGW event to use WWE Day of Reckoning 2 & WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2006. *Official Theme Song: :"24" :performed by Jem :from the album Finally Woken *This event was sponsored by Ultraviolet. =New Year's Bash 2007= This event aired from Madison Square Garden on January 27 and featured 8 matches. Results :*'Rachael Ray defeated Martha Stewart' :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Mistress Rikku]] defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|Yuna']] ::*Rikku pinned Yuna after she was attacked by the special guest enforcer, Paine. This was Paine's last NGW CPV appearance. :*'Morgan Webb defeated Rinoa Heartilly to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' :*'Lara Croft defeated Aerith Gainsborough to win the Internet Vixens Championship' ::*Lara pinned Aerith after she was distracted by Lindsey Lohan. :*'Ami Mizuno defeated Tifa Lockheart in the first ever Hellhouse Match' ::*The Hellhouse is a Hell in a Cell match inside a warehouse without safety mats or barricades. ::*Ami pinned Tifa after Duke Nukem Nukular Bombed her thru the cell roof. ::*The winner of this match will be entered into the Women's Ultimate Elimination as Entrant #29. :*'Mistress Rikku won the Women's Championship at the 30-Women Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*Rikku eliminated Lita to win. This was Lita's debut match. ::*The Women's Title was stripped from Britney Spears at Fall Brawl: WarGames due to The O.C.'s loss. Fredrick decided to use the Women's Ultimate Elimination Match as a way to crown a new champion. This is the first time the Ultimate Elimination was decided for a vacated title. ::*'Rikku' is the first NGW wrestler to have won her scheduled match & the Ultimate Elimination. ::*This is the last NGW CPV appearance of Martha Stewart, Rachael Ray, & Paris Hilton. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'James Bond]] won the 30-Men Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*Bond eliminated Marcus Fenix to win. ::*This was Barrett Wallace's last NGW CPV appearance. ::*'Christian, Chris Jericho, The Big Show & Bret Hart' were surprise entrants. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Sephiroth]] defeated Kurt Angle to win the World Championship' ::*Sephiroth pinned Angle after Fredrick James Francis attacked him. He then announced the birth of his faction, The Corporate Ministry. Ultimate Elimination Entrants & Eliminations Interesting Facts *This is Ami Mizuno & Duke Nukem's first appearance at the Ultimate Elimination matches since their debut in 2004. *This is the first time that both Ultimate Elimination winners entered at number 28. *'Women's' Ultimate Elimination Winners are 0-2 at SuperBrawl. Men's Winners are 2-1. *The offical theme for this event, "Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin, was used as the second theme for the weekly show, WarZone. =New Year's Bash 2008= This CPV aired on March 9 from the iWireless Center and featured 7 matches. Results :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Sakura Haruno]] defeated Carl Johnson by count out to retain the Million Dollar Championship' ::*C.J. was counted out after he was Blossom-Plexed through an announce table. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Danica Patrick]] defeated Makoto Kino' ::*Danica pinned makoto after she was attacked by Lindsey Lohan. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Cryme Tyme (J.T.G. & Shad Gaspard)]] defeated Duke Nukem & Brock Samson in a Ladder match to win the NGW Tag Team Championship' ::*Shad grabbed the belts to win. :*'Usagi Tsukino won the 30-Women Ultimate Elimination Match' ::*Usagi eliminated Sakura Haruno to win. Sakura then congratulated her after the match. ::*There was controversy at the start of the match as Ami Mizuno & Tifa Lockhart were convinced that they drew a higher number. ::*This is the first time that Makoto Kino did not start the Women's Ultimate Elimination. ::*'Hillary Duff' debuted here as an official NGW superstar. ::*'Trish Stratus' was a surprise entrant. :*'Lindsay Lohan defeated Minako Aino to win the Womens Championship' ::*'Makoto Kino' and Danica Patrick got into a fight during the last moments of the match. :*'The Rock won the 30-Men Ultimate Elimination Match ::*The winner faces the World Heavyweight Champion at '''CAW Destiny III'. ::*The Rock eliminated the surprise entrant, John Cena, to win. ::*'Aquaman & Mr. Dream' debuted here as official NGW superstars. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Brock Lesnar]] defeated Theo Clardy by disqualification to retain the World Championship' ::*The match ended when The Rock attacked Lesnar. ::*This is the first New Years Bash where the World title was retained. Ultimate Elimination Entrants & Eliminations Interesting Facts *Official Theme Song: :"So Happy" :performed by Theory of a Deadman :from the album Scars & Souvenirs *This event was sponsored by Devil May Cry 4.